<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby carrot by Anime_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379196">Baby carrot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_write/pseuds/Anime_write'>Anime_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_write/pseuds/Anime_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawks has a younger sister(y/n), hawks introduces y/n to Miriko and you soon begin a kinship that soon blossoms into something new</p><p>For 13+</p><p>I suck at descriptions T-T</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miriko and reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  On patrol Hawks brings in someone new.</p><p>"Must be one of his hookups I guess", Miruko thought.Hawks and his supposedly hook up was coming over to Miruko as she thought</p><p>"Oh boy here they come". "Hey Miruko I want you to meet someone", he said smirking.Y/N walks from behind him.Miruko slowly observes Y/N's body as she walked from behind Hawks.She looks at you from your adorable face to your thick legs.</p><p>"Hawks's has good taste", she thought.Miruko this is Y/N". Hawks says while you slighty come closer.</p><p>"Oh so you must be Hawks's-" she gets interrupted by Hawks. "My little sister Y/N Takami". He said while looking at you."Nice to meet you" Y/N says while smiling.</p><p>"If your'e wondering what my quirk is it's called  lunar wings I can make anyone go in a deep sleep when I flap my wings" you says statistically.</p><p>"Oh wow that's a cool quirk by looking at me you can see my quirk is bunny"  Miruko says confidently.</p><p>"That's awesome I can also control what kinda dreams my victims ha-" while being interrupted by Hawks. </p><p> "I gotta head out my shift is overall done" he says while looking at Miriko smirking."My sister is taking over my shift have fun"</p><p>Before Miruko could say anything he flew away </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hanging out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Hawks makes his leave Y/N and Miriko start to form a relationship </p><p>Warning:Swearing and not not child friendly language</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing publicly please feel free to write ANY cons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So is my brother always a dickhead or is he just different today" as you look at Miruko</p><p>She laughs and says "N-no hes always like this" she says while still chuckling."

Oh good because if not I was gonna beat his ass when we got home" You say while looking aggressive</p><p>"OH you live with hawks I didnt think he was that generous" she said sarcastically." </p><p>Yeah only until I get enough money to move out on my own I recently got hired by your hero agency". 

You said reassuringly.</p><p>"Well looks like we have the same shift rookie dont worry we only have to see your brother two shifts every week" Miruko said.</p><p>"Well we should probably get to work right about now nice chatting tho Miruko" you said while flying 



"Miruko thought to herself "shes pretty cute I'm going to have to watch myself" she said while smirking"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miruko invites hawks and Y/N over for dinner for a welcome party but what happens when you end up staying the night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been getting ready for Miruko's dinner party.This had been the first time you had been to a party since you moved into tokyo so you were ecstatic.Hawks yelled from the other room</p><p>"Y/N are you ready?!".he said rushingly. "YEAH just getting my phone". You said annoyed. You were wearing a black, short, sleeveless, tight, dress with a golden choker, necklace, with black boots to go with it.</p><p>Hours later when you arrived you gazed at all the people until."Hey Y/N welcome to my house" she said welcomegly."AHEM!" Hawks said."Oh hey Twitter" Miruko said chuckling.You also began to laugh simultaneously. "Ha ha very funny" hawks said sarcastically while walking away.</p><p>After walking around for a while you catch Miruko staring at you.You chuckled and waved at her while she waved back."She's adorable". Miruko thought while simultaneously blushing.She quickly went on confusing you.</p><p>After all the guests left Hawks had already headed out which left you with no ride."Y/N what are you still doing here?". "My dickhead brother left me here with no ride" you said while crossing your arms."Well you could stay here for the night on the couch".Miruko said."Yeah I would like that".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get steamy at night but something is bothering you</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I havent posted much of this series I've been enrolling at colleges and have been  really busy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah!You suddenly arose from your sleeping position.You'd dreamed of a villain chasing you but your quirk wouldnt work.Resulting in<em> disturbing </em>actions.But as soon as you were about to go back to sleep Miruko had rushed in to see what's wrong.</p><p>"Y/N! Are you ok! Are you hurt! Oh poor baby carrot we'll go to the hospital!.Miruko said worryingly "No no! I'm ok I just had a nightmare that's all.You said reassuringly while calming Miruko down.</p><p>"Wanna sleep in my room I have alot of bed space".She said sweetly.You immediatly turned bright red and said "Oh theres no need, I'm overstaying my welcome, I could imagine sleeping in the same bed as you.You said mumbling fast."Aw baby carrot c'mon I insist".She said welcoming.With no more doubt you said "Ok". And started is to walk towards her room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>